


A non-compliance

by SpiffySiffy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26700331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffySiffy/pseuds/SpiffySiffy
Summary: For msmkcreates work called rehatetionship. Where Black is officially fed up after a year of no progress.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 33





	A non-compliance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Re-hate-tionship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26433520) by [MsMK](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMK/pseuds/MsMK). 



Mutt sat at the kitchen table; an unlit cigarette bobbing in his mouth as he thought about nothing in particular until y/n would eventually come over. His hood was up and he didn't notice his brother even enter the room until a stack of papers hit the table, starting him out of his daydream.

"YOU'RE BEING AUDITED." Black announced as he sat at the table next to his brother.

"i'm being - _what_?" He lowered his feet off the neighboring chair and attempted to sit up straight.

"IT'S BEEN OVER A YEAR OF THIS WILL-THEY, WON'T-THEY TRIAL AND YOU'RE DUE FOR AN ANNUAL REVIEW." Black answered in a traditional business tone. He pulled out his bifocals and set them on his face. He scoffed and rolled his eyes lights.

"har, har, very funny."

The papers suddenly stopped rustling and Black peaked up over the rims of his glasses."I DON'T JOKE ABOUT AUDITS." Mutt gave a small gulp. His tone was steel and after a pause, he slid some papers over to his taller brother.

"THIS HOUSEHOLD REQUIRES A STABLE BALANCE OF TRUST AND RELIABILITY, BUT THAT RELIABILITY IS THREATENED WHEN NEITHER OF YOU WILL COMMIT. THE NON-CONFORMANCE IS IN RESPONSE TO YOU SAYING YOU'D DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT BUT YOU STILL HAVE FAILED TO MOVE FORWARD FOR OVER A YEAR AND THIS CAN NO LONGER STAND."

More papers slid in his direction. His name was listed under a column.

"YOU'RE BEING ASSIGNED TO LEAD THE CORRECTIVE ACTION RESPONSE. YOU NEED UP ESTABLISH A COMMITTED RELATIONSHIP WITH Y/N. PREVENTIVE ACTIONS WILL INCLUDE DATES AND MEETINGS WITH OUR FRIENDS TO CONFIRM YOUR RELATIONSHIP. YOU HAVE A TIMELINE OF TWO WEEKS. EXTENSIONS ARE ALLOWED BUT YOU HAVE TO JUSTIFY THEM IN REPORTS."

"two weeks??" His hands hit the table as he finally sat attentive, taking in the gravity of his brother. "a-and what contract do i have to risk losing if I don't comply??"

Black set down the papers and looked directly at his brother. "NO MORE SHENANIGANS IN OUR HOUSE. I AM UNFORTUNATELY AWARE OF WHEN IT KEEPS HAPPENING AND WITHOUT A CONFIRMATION OF RELIABILITY I CANNOT LET IT PROGRESS FURTHER."

He clamped his teeth together. Yeah? That makes it more difficult but he could manage.

"ALSO I WILL ADMINISTER THE BACKUP PLAN OF SENDING HER POTENTIAL SUITORS I HAVE PERSONALLY VETTED FOR THE LAST 10 MONTHS. THEY MAY NOT BE 'THE ONE', BUT THEY WILL AT LEAST TREAT HER RIGHT AND PROVIDE MONOGAMOUS STABILITY AT LEAST DURING THE HOLIDAY SEASON WHEN SHE'LL HAVE TO CONTACT HER FAMILY."

"ten months-!!"

"YES, THAT SEEMS LIKE AN UNUSUALLY LONG TIME, RIGHT? I WOULD AGREE."

He stapled the documents together and gave his brother two duplicate sets.

"THIS COPY IS FOR YOU. I NEED YOU TO SIGN THE OTHER DOCUMENT TO ESTABLISH THE TWO WEEK TIMELINE OR I WILL START ON MY SECONDARY RESPONSE."

His face flushed. His own brother! Breaking the unspoken contract! With documentation! That! …. Sounds like something his brother would do.

Two weeks.

He sighed.

Mutt reached over and signed the document. Two weeks. He can do this.


End file.
